Surprise
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Tsuna knew going back to school, at night and alone, just to get his forgotten textbook was a bad idea.  M27


**Author's Note:** _**NEW PAIRING!** _EXTREME OOC! Okay, so I read through this a few times and it's kind of weird, even for me, to go from humor, to smoking hot romance, to humor again. But, I guess it kind of works. I'm trying to keep them in character, but I do apologize of the OOCness cause…well, this is a VERY OOC story XD Enjoy the secret pairing since I've never actually read a story with Tsuna and XXXXXX. Sorry for any grammatical errors and crappy transitions. Hope you guys like it :D

**Rating**:** M **cause I don't want to get in trouble.

**Warning**: BoyxBoy action, nothing graphic but there are mentions of sexual things. Not explicit. Some mild cursing, and yaoi. Cause yaoi is awesomeness. Grammatical errors and awkward phrases are a given. Also, it sounds like rape at first, but it's not. Really. Tsuna likes it ;D

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I'd be the happiest author in the world. But I'm not. Therefore I don't own it. Simple logic, no?

**Summary**: If there was ever a time that Tsuna could honestly say he wanted to set Reborn on fire then flush him down the toilet, now would be it. Here he was, about to be killed and no one would be any wiser to his demines. All because of Reborn. Surprise Pairing!

* * *

><p>If there was ever a time that Tsuna could honestly say he wanted to set Reborn on fire then flush him down the toilet, now would be it.<p>

There weren't any tests the next day, so Tsuna didn't understand why he had to retrieve his forgotten textbooks from school. At ten o'clock at night. Alone. Jerk. He really wished he had more guts to say _no_ to the little hitman, even if it meant imminent death, because at least then he wouldn't be beaten and killed instead of just shot – the thought of choosing which option was better made Tsuna feel a bit morbid, but he blamed that on Reborn too. And world hunger.

So here he was. About to be killed and no one would be any wiser to his demise. All because of Reborn.

Tsuna backed up as far as he could go, his knees shaking all the while in fear. He nearly yelped when he felt the edge of the teacher's desk dig into his back but he never took his eyes off teen in front of him. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He knew he had the suckiest luck _in the world_ but still, there must've been a limit on how crappy his life could get, right?

Right?

Wrong.

"What's the matter, Dame-Tsuna? Cat got your tongue?" the other, taller, more muscular teen asked, grinning at the surprise and apprehension in Tsuna's eyes. He pressed closer until he was breadths width from Tsuna and couldn't help but laugh to himself at the brunette's helplessness. "Not much without your two friends, huh?" It came out harsher than he meant, but to see the smaller teens eyes widen was worth it.

Tsuna resisted the inherent urge to _Hiiieee_ because, A, he would be silenced before he could even squeak and, B, he couldn't find his voice right now.

The older teen took another step closer, almost touching, and Tsuna gasped, "Wha-what are you d-doing?" He nearly bit his tongue off when his attackers hot breath brush along his cheek and chuckled into his ear.

"I'm taking what I've wanted for a _very_ long time now." The teen grinned, relishing the shivers that went down Tsuna's spine. He pressed closer until their bodies were flush together and his need only spiked, finally feeling the warmth he'd been lusting for since he first met the brunette. His teeth nipped at soft, slightly tan skin and grinned at the resulting yelp of surprise.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands on the other teens chest in an effort to push him away, but it only seemed to spur him on. Another nip to his neck made him jump and his face burned in fear and embarrassment, "M-Mochida-senpai! Please, stop!" His arms already lost all their strength from running earlier and his adrenaline was only draining him by now.

Mochida only grinned in response, leaning on the desk with one arm on each side of the brunette and effectively caging him in, "Now why would I do that when I'm having so much fun?" He licked the column of Tsuna's neck, tasting sweat and thriving off the younger teens erratic pulse. He licked his lips and moved his hips a bit, his body heating up with his arousal, and bit down on the juncture of Tsuna's shoulder – light enough to not draw blood, but hard enough to make the brunette squirm.

"Ah! Mochida-senpai! Don't!" Tsuna pleaded, struggling to fight back, but his position didn't give him much room to maneuver and the raven-haired teen was bigger and more athletic. "Why are you doing this? I thought you liked Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko's name made Mochida still in his ministrations for a moment, giving Tsuna a moment of relief. Maybe the teen had finally come to his senses. The small reprieve, however, was short-lived. Mochida pulled back only slightly, but he was laughing.

_Laughing_.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Tsuna asked, still a little lightheaded from everything that had happened in the last ten miutes.

Mochida looked down on the teen, pressing closer again, and smirked, "I never wanted Kyoko." At Tsuna's incredulous expression, he chuckled and his feral expression softened a bit, "I only chased after her cause I was trying to ignore what I felt for you. I tried to convince myself that I wanted her, but whenever I saw you…" he rocked his hips again, garnering another small gasp from the brunette, and ducked down again, biting and licking the underside of Tsuna's jaw while the teen whimpered. "Whenever I saw you…I want to drag you somewhere, anywhere, and do _this_." He emphasized his point my grinding on the brunette a little harder than before, groaning in pleasure – but it wasn't enough, not _nearly_ enough.

"M-Mochida…senpai…" Tsuna gasped, gripping his upperclassman's shirt tightly in an effort to stay upright. His mind was swimming from what Mochida had said, why he wanted Kyoko, why he was such an utter jerk, but it still didn't explain one question. "Why me?" Tsuna whispered hoarsely, biting back a moan when the raven-haired teen latched onto his neck again and began laving each bite with his tongue – and he was still pressing closer.

The answer was obvious, at least to Mochida, but he murmured against Tsuna's shoulder anyway, "Cause no one else drives me crazy like you."

A quiet moment passed before Tsuna relaxed in his arms, and almost as if sensing victory, Mochida crushed his lips to Tsuna's, surprised but pleased to find that the brunette was less resistant than before.

He wrapped on arm around the smaller teens slim waist, pressing back until Tsuna was half lying on the teachers desk with Mochida between his legs. The upperclassman slipped his tongue between the other teens lips and had to stop himself from ravaging Tsuna right then, growling lowly in his throat while he ran his tongue over the crevices of the brunettes mouth – over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, sliding against Tsuna's. His self-control was severely tested when Tsuna shyly kissed back, unsure and still slightly fearful – of what they were doing, where this was going – and, Kami, he tasted so good – soft and sweet and _willing_.

Mochida rocked his hips against Tsuna's again, a low growl escaping him as lust and pleasure spiked up his spine, heat and desire pooling in his stomach. The breathy sounds Tsuna was making only made it harder for the raven-haired teen not to take him right there, hard and fast with all his primal, carnal urges, especially when he moved _just like that_ and moved his hips back in a way that drove Mochida absolutely insane.

They broke the kiss – or kisses, Tsuna couldn't really tell since he was so lightheaded and his vision was getting a little blurry and why was his body so hot? – and Mochida placed both hands on Tsuna's hips, both to keep Tsuna from squirming so much and to remind himself that he needed to take this slow.

That plan, however, flew out the window when Tsuna looked up at him with fluttering warm, brown eyes, dark with a need that made Mochida's gut clench, "A-ah…Mochida-senpai…" The upperclassman had to stop himself from coming right then, biting down on Tsuna's collarbone to keep himself from grinding too harshly against Tsuna's willing hips even as the brunette cried out as well. One of Mochida's hands played with the hem of Tsuna's uniform, warm fingers sliding under the fabric and brushing the soft but firm skin of Tsuna's side. The brunette was panting by now, and Mochida's touch on his heated skin made him arch into the strong body above him, "M-Mochida-senpai…"

"Kami, Tsuna…" Mochida groaned, moving his hand further up the younger teens body, "You have no idea what you do to me." He kissed Tsuna again, this time not as heated but just as needy as the last. Tsuna opened his mouth willingly, and Mochida swore that he was in some sort of heaven.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no…_

Both teens froze since, even in their lustful haze, they could recognize the Namimori Anthem as well as the person who had that song as their ringtone. The sound was faint, maybe a few hallways away, but Mochida glared hatefully at the screen door all the same. He looked down at his prey and felt a smug smirk tug his lips, "Looks like we have to end it here…for now."

Tsuna's blush didn't diminish at all, and as awareness slowly came back to him, he wracked his brain for an explanation as to why he was laying on the teachers desk with Mochida all over him. None came to mind, which sort of terrified to brunette.

Mochida pulled the shorter teen up and Tsuna busied himself with putting his clothes back in order, fumbling awkwardly and trying desperately not to look at his senior by two years. He was too busy mentally rambling to himself to notice the raven-haired teen watching him with something akin to affection, too caught up in trying to find a way to explain such a bizarre situation. Drugs? Not really. Hormones? Possibly. A secret crush for the older teen that was once his bully? Not so much.

Mochida smiled a bit, finding the scene endearing and maybe a little cute. He gently grabbed Tsuna's chin and tilted the brunettes face to look at him, "We're not done yet." He grinned wolfishly and gave Tsuna another searing kiss that left them both a little breathless, "Not even close."

And he was out the door.

Tsuna stood in the middle of the classroom with a furious blush, mortified and a little confused about _what the hell happened_ between him and Mochida. That didn't happen. Thatdidn'thappenthatdidn'thappenthatdidn'thappn! Was he really – ravaged by the guy that once hated him, making out with his upperclassman, blushing like a little schoolgirl with a crush – kissing Mochida? He couldn't believe that they did…that.

On the teachers desk.

At school.

Kami, Mukuro was turning him into a freaking pervert.

This didn't make sense. None of it made sense. How the hell was he supposed to do? Accept Mochida's newfound _feelings_?

Well, in a way, he already did. Remembering the last few minutes only revived Tsuna's furious blush, and a familiar manatra ran through his head - this didn't just happen, nothing happened, what the hell just happened? What were they now? A _couple?_ Tsuna internally snorted at the thought. Reborn would sooner confess his undying love for Lambo before he and Mochida ever became an item. Right?

Right?

It's not like he even _enjoyed_ -

That train of thought, however, was interrupted by the continuation of the Namimori Anthem and was enough to scare Tsuna out of stupor and _get the hell out of the school before Hibari-san bites me to death, hiiieee! _On his way out, he caught sight of Mochida for a moment and nearly tripped over himself when he realized senior had sent him a wink and a smirk - that didn't just happen, oh sweet Kami, the last half hour _didn't happen_ - that would make girls swoon. Tsuna didn't swoon, though. Not even a little bit. Cause he wasn't a girl.

Really.

It wasn't until he made it back to the safety of his home in one piece, crawling into bed, peacefully alone, that he realized something very important. Bad luck seemed la running theme for him today. Reborn was not going to be happy - or he was going to be deliriously happy, Tsuna couldn't tell, because his spartan tutor was freaking _sadistic._

His books were still at the school.

Click. "Dame-Tsuna."

"Hiiieee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That's right. I coined a new pairing._** MochidaTsuna AKA M27**_. Tell your friends ;D Spread the word...like herpes.

If there are ANY other MochidaTsuna paired stories - that don't include rape and no real relationship or feelings - then please let me know! I'd love to read them and get an idea of what I'm writing XP PS If there are no other MochidaTsuna pairings, I CALL BEING THE CREATOR OF THIS PAIRING! BOO YAAH! M27 ALL THE WAAAAY!

So? How was it? Did you like the pairing? I gave it a shot. I've NEVER read a MochidaxTsuna pairing (Mochida's name isn't even on the character list =.=') so I'm sorry if it's crappy and OOC. I wrote this in two hours. Sue me. Also, this is my first time writing anything even remotely sexual like this. My other ones are crappy examples from years ago. They don't count.

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing! Any suggestions for this pairing would be cool, I might write more and having some outside perspectives on Mochida would be great (even though he's only been in, like, four episodes). Faves and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
